


Он не знает, что я знаю

by Clariche



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi - Fandom, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clariche/pseuds/Clariche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини, написанное на фест, по заявке "Это Кен меняет мир".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он не знает, что я знаю

Автор поклонник перевода Reanimedia, так что тут «Команда», а не «Бригада».

 _Кен: Он не знает, что я знаю._  Обычно он приходит ко мне сразу после окончания занятий в университете и мы проводим вечера вместе. Чаще всего дома,  разложив на полу очередную игру, или паззл, или просто смотря телевизор. Мы ложимся рано, и он всегда интересуется, не хочу ли я заняться сексом. С тем же выражением он показывает мне коробки с играми, спрашивая, не желаю ли я сыграть.  В выходные мы выбираемся в кино или в кофейню, где встречаемся с Командой SOS. Он заказывает кофе по-венски когда холодно, и белый чай если жарко.  Мы делаем так, повторяя одно и то же неделю за неделей, не потому, что этого хочет Харухи, а потому, что этого хочу я.

Впрочем, не такой уж я зануда. Порой мне надоедает однообразие и я поддаюсь - позволяю Харухи придумать нам развлечение. Она по-прежнему фонтанирует идеями, и это здорово, - о, я только сейчас начал это по-настоящему ценить! Он по-прежнему мило улыбается и шепчет мне на ушко, что ходить всем вместе на занятия икебаной, конечно,  скучно, но зато, зато Судзумия-сан будет довольна и у него не появится дополнительной работы. И он придет ко мне, и мы...  Я не против, но порой мне надоедает и это. Надоедает его цветущий вид, всегда идеальная прическа и нарочито страстные ласки. Или это мне кажется, что нарочито? Я бы первый признал свою паранойю, если бы как-то раз не придумал вернуться из поездки к родственникам на пару дней раньше. Я не застал его с другим, я застал его с цветами. С целым ящиком рассады – яркими желтыми и темно-фиолетовыми  цветочками, которые он собирался высадить в  ухоженном садике своего дома. Садике, которым, как он говорил, занимается его мать. Я долго стоял на противоположной стороне улицы и наблюдал, как он поправляет повернутую козырьком назад бейсболку, удерживающую непослушные волосы, как на старенькой вытянутой  футболке проступают темные пятна пота, как руки без перчаток заботливо рыхлят землю вокруг саженцев. Я хотел подойти к нему, но во-время вспомнил, как несколько лет назад, еще в школе, он предложил сходить на какую-то выставку по цветоводству, а я ответил, что даже сопровождать Нагато-сан в библиотеку - более увлекательное занятие. С тех пор он ни разу не заговаривал о чем-то подобном. Целый вечер потом я убеждал себя, что гибель цветочков – слишком детская и бессмысленная месть за его фальшь.

Когда тоска становится особенно острой я позволяю себе разозлиться. Сильно разозлиться. Я держу в руке мобильник и с нетерпением жду звонка. Привет. Опять? Сочувствую. Жаль, что ты будушь поздно. Конечно, я дождусь. Я ни разу не поддался соблазну и не сделал ничего, превышающего его возможности. Я просто жду, не позволяя себе злиться сильнее, чем на 5-7 квадратных километров. Пью колу и представляю его, окруженного красной светящейся сферой. И, наконец,  дожидаюсь. Дожидаюсь не любовника божества, а простого парня, которому не нужно ничему соответствовать. У него бледное лицо, синяки под глазами и покрасневшие, сонные глаза. Его волосы намокли от пота и уже не такие пышные. Ему не помешало бы сменить рубашку. И когда, переступив порог, он улыбается, его улыбка уже не деланная – он искренне рад, что спас от меня этот мир.  И тогда я совсем не прочь заняться с ним любовью. Я беру инициативу в свои руки, и еще в коридоре начинаю стаскивать с него одежду. Он так устал, что у него нет сил на притворство, и он не боится, что надоест божеству, если не будет изображать из себя великолепного любовника.  Он позволяет мне почувствовать запах его тела и волос вместо безликого аромата шампуня и дорогой парфюмерии.  К завтрашнему дню он отдохнет и все начнется сначала. В черт знает какой раз.

 _Ицки: Он не знает, что я знаю, что он знает._ Обычно он встречает меня в своей квартире, до странности напоминая заботливую и немногословную супругу, ждущую мужа с работы. Поначалу мы заказывали еду на дом, но скоро все чаще и чаще я стал замечать, что у лапши другой вкус,  и что поначалу пустая кухонька наполняется разной утварью. Мы не живем вместе, я просто... прихожу к нему каждый день и почти всегда остаюсь на ночь. После одного из наших плановых совещаний Судзумия-сан сказала мне, что это и означает  жить с кем-то. Однако мои вещи по-прежнему в доме моей семьи, и даже зубную щетку я каждый день убираю в футляр и кладу в сумку. 

Он снял эту квартирку примерно через месяц после того как бросил университет. Теперь я уверен, он именно тогда обо всем догадался. Я помню ошеломившее меня знание о замкнутом пространстве, таком огромном, что, я впервые со всей ясностью осознал смысл выражения «неравный бой». Я помню собственное бессилие и панику, когда мои товарищи один за другим камнем падали на землю. И в тот момент когда, казалось, я должен был к ним присоединиться, божественный монстр вдруг растворился в воздухе.  Тем же вечером он позвонил мне и сказал, что принимает мое давнее предложение начать встречаться. В Организации решили, что необыкновенно больше замкнутое пространство возникло из-за того, что он сильно переживал, принимая свою сексуальность. Судзумия-сан, с  тщательно скрываемой тоской во взгляде, активно поддержала эту идею. Что ж... я мог ее понять. В конце концов, ей посчастливилось получить задание привлечь внимание объекта, который был ей действительно симпатичен. Я улыбнулся ей и сделал все, чтобы моя очаровательная коллега, столько лет наравне со мной тащившая на себе этот груз, не усомнилась в собственной привлекательности. Да, у него стресс из-за того, что он признал – ему нравятся парни. Всегда нравились с тех пор как  юношеское увлечение Асахиной-сан сменилось дружеским участием.   

Я и сам верил в это, изо всех сих стараясь доставить ему удовольствие всеми доступными мне способами. Я успел смириться с тем, что моя жизнь уже никогда не будет принадлежать мне. Организация была очень убедительна в этом вопросе - в конце концов, от судьбы не уйдешь. Да и, если подумать, симпатичный и неглупый парень - не самое страшное, что могло случиться со мной. Если бы только этот парень не был богом. Мне казалось, ему нравится стабильность и размеренность, изредка разбавляемые встречами Команды и неукротимым энтузиазмом Судзумии-сан. А потом вдруг это невероятное замкнутое пространство, уход из  университета и превращение стабильности в сведенную пружину, которая неизвестно когда лопнет. Он съехал от родителей, снял квартиру, выиграл приличную сумму в лотерею (я даже тогда еще не догадался) и начал... ждать. Я никак не могу понять, чего именно, но выражение терпеливого ожидания никогда не сходит с его лица. Когда мы ужинаем, лениво обмениваясь новостями. Когда сидим  за шахматами. Когда прижимаемся друг к другу, лежа на одной кровати. Когда во время встречи Команды SОS я заказываю свой любимый кофе. Он никогда не высказывает никаких претензий, только порой складка между бровями углубляется, он совсем перестает смотреть мне в глаза, и я знаю, что скоро у меня будет работа.

Как случилось, что я все же догадался? Так нельзя, Коидзуми-кун, - сказала мне как-то Асахина-сан. – Я не верю в то, что Кен-кун хотел бы видеть тебя таким... - она замялась, явно не в силах подобрать не обидное для меня слово, но я все понял и так. И позволил себе расслабиться и заняться любимым делом, тем более что он уехал из города. Чтобы, едва не ломая цветы трясущимися руками, всем своим существом почувствовать его неодобрительный взгляд. Он не подошел ко мне, а наутро я вышел в сад и увидел, что все мои растения поменяли цвет. Нежно голубой дельфиниум,  сиреневые фиалки и желтые анютины глазки, которые я высадил вчера, стали черными.

С тех самых пор у меня появился шанс вернуть свою жизнь себе.  На одном из совещаний в Организации успеха добилась группа, требующая ликвидации объекта при осознании им своих способностей. Риск, что этот мир прекратит свое существование с его смертью был, но его сочли  менее значительным, чем риск поставить мир в зависимость от решений школьника. Тогда еще школьника.  С тех самых пор я иногда подолгу сижу над пустым бланком для рапорта или смотрю на положенный мне пистолет. Я слишком хорошо понимаю, кому придется выполнять приказ о ликвидации. Я думаю о заброшенном садике и увядших  цветах невероятного цвета, о ненужном мне университете, в который я поступил только для того чтобы быть рядом с ним, а теперь не могу бросить, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. И еще о том, что, может быть, Асахина-сан права и мне нужно... вести себя иначе. Начальство ведь далеко, а на месте-то виднее. И не зря говорят, что  всегда лучше сделать и жалеть, чем жалеть что не сделал.  И начать с того, что сказать Кену, что я не люблю спать на кровати и предпочел бы футон.


End file.
